Shattering and Repairing
by Rushyuo
Summary: Mia loves Alex, but he broke her heart. So she loves Isaac with a doubting heart but he doesn't return the feelings! And Garet....! Her heart won't take it anymore. Can a handsome Lemurian save her? (Garet fanz...don't read, and thatz a warning.)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Mia gave a contented sigh.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Her life started in Imil, the most peaceful place you could find. It was cold but the atmosphere was warm. She and Alex was the only descendants left in the Mercury tribe. She had a crush on Alex when she was 10 and it had been so until well, Alex left for some reason at 15.  
  
She was heart-broken but hey, the villagers needed her to be strong, and in reward she got thank you's and sincerity.  
  
Her life was to be forever like this. She would serve as the Mercury lighthouse guardian for the rest of her life. It wasn't hard, there wasn't much she could do even if she wanted to.  
  
Until she turned 17.  
  
Three travelers arrived in Imil. She was healing her long-time patient, Mia didn't know his real name so everyone just called him Grandpa. A fever has spread over Imil and Mia was constantly busy. Justin and Megan were great help though. They learned the best that they could, Mia would nearly cry seeing their determination just to help her out.  
  
She was greeting the three travelers and her eyes couldn't be taken off that of the golden hair one. The introduction didn't last long though, a bright flash blinded the whole house.  
  
And then she had to investigate the lighthouse of course, it *WAS* her duty. She was blocked several times by monsters and statues. And the golden hair adept named Isaac was constantly there for her.  
  
And then they reached the aerie, after a long slaving battle Saturos was defeated. Then the love of her life appeared! "Alex!" Mia yelled.  
  
But her love was gone, due to the lack of time of not seeing him and Isaac.  
  
She didn't want to lose her friend though!!!  
  
"Alex!!!!!!!" She cried as she stumbled after her friend who teleported away from her. 'He teleported?!' Mia thought.  
  
After a while at the Venus lighthouse (^^;;; yep lets fast-forward the stuff!!) she collapsed in exhaustation. Her beloved warrior stood up in concern for the falling Felix.  
  
Then all went black.  
  
She woke up in a bed with Isaac looking at her.  
  
"Isaac?" She said weakly.  
  
"Mia........ you fainted, we carried you back." He said.  
  
Isaac barely said anything so Mia wanted to keep the conversation going.  
  
~ after a while ~  
  
Mia practically glowed with happiness. Isaac never talked! Let alone to her! Then her nagging mind finally made up its mind to say 'it.'  
  
"Isaac........I love you." Mia said.  
  
"What?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I. Love. You." Mia stated.  
  
"Mia! I........ I'm sorry........" Isaac whispered.  
  
"Why?" Mia said with tears streaming down her face. Her heart was shattered once again. (once by Alex remember?)  
  
"I........ I don't love........ I am sorry........I love Jenna........" Isaac whispered and he wiped the tears off her face.  
  
Mia turned away. She knew from the beginning. From what she heard from Garet, Jenna was always saying how Isaac was better than him, and how they would both blush when people say they were an 'item.'  
  
~ 3 months later ~  
  
Mia has gotten better. Isaac talked a lot more, he said he has got enough from 'the quiet itchutus.' But Mia wasn't fooled he did it to keep her happy as an apology. One day they landed from the Lemurian boat that Babi lended them. Isaac was traveling with Ivan to see if there was any inns anywhere. Garet and Mia were chosen to protect the boat this fine being stolen.  
  
Mia was staring at the sunset. She was a great deal happier........ but still........  
  
"Hey Mia!" A voice called.  
  
Mia spun around to find a red hair teen running towards her.  
  
"Hi Garet!" She replied.  
  
Garet was the clumsy one of the group. He could possibly trip over his own feet while standing. But he was sweet and brave.  
  
Garet showed a gentle smile. Which was rare, since he only showed a superior smile and a oaf like him can barely be 'gentle' at all.  
  
"You know Mia........" He said softly looking towards the sunset like Mia was previously.  
  
"You still aren't completely happy are you?" He questioned.  
  
'Was this big-picture, oafish Garet?' Mia thought.  
  
"No........you still miss him........miss Isaac right?" Garet stated still staring at the sunset.  
  
"Sort of......." Mia whispered.  
  
Garet gave another gentle smile. And sat down. "You know........ I know how you feel." He said as he fingered his axe.  
  
Mia stared, This REALLY wasn't Garet .  
  
"I know because I love Jenna........" Garet said softly.  
  
"Oh........" Mia finally said.  
  
"Yeah........ But....... She's Isaac's." Garet said with an unknown force behind his eyes.  
  
"It's okay........" Mia said and she knelt down to hug him.  
  
To her surprise Garet returned the hug.  
  
"Um........Garet?" Mia said.  
  
"I love you Mia."  
  
Why couldn't those words come from Isaac?!  
  
"I am sorry but I........" She was repeating what Isaac said, she was going to hurt poor Garet!  
  
"It's ok. I will wait for you, wait until you are ready." Garet withdrawed the hug.  
  
'Even I wasn't that patient.' Mia thought.  
  
"Yo!!! We're back!!!!" Ivan yelled.  
  
"There wasn't a single inn in this whole island!!!!!" Isaac shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Then lets move!!!" Garet said impatiently, he was back to his normal self.  
  
Mia smile, maybe Garet isn't that stupid.  
  
~ 1 week later ~  
  
Mia just dreamt a nightmare. Ivan was killed by a revived Saturos, Isaac was being tortured by Menardi. A evil grin was on Alex's face. He raised his hand........  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MIA!!!!!!!!" a male voice yelled.  
  
"What?" Mia woke up in sweat. She was being hugged, her head leaned against someone's chest.  
  
"Mia are you all right?!?!" Concern filled the voice.  
  
She clutched the person's chest, "Don't kill me........" She whimpered.  
  
"Who's going to kill you?! I would rip their throat out!!!" The voice thundered.  
  
She recognized the voice. "Garet?" She breathed.  
  
"Yeah?" Garet calmed down.  
  
She raised from his chest and for the first time stare at Garet's burning eyes.  
  
"I........"  
  
Garet gave a smile. And hugged her. "I love you Mia." He repeated.  
  
Mia didn't know how to break it to him. "I........"  
  
"I told you, I will wait until you are ready." He repeated.  
  
He rose up and gave a kiss on her cheek and moved to her ear. "No matter how long........I will wait."  
  
EWWWWWW!!!!! NO!!!!!! THIS IS NOT GARET/MIA!!!!!! I DO NOT AGREE WITH THAT PAIRING!!!!!!!! SO IF U LK IT DO NOT READ ON!!!!!! I WARN YOU!!!!!!!! On the other hand ^^ plz review!!!! 


	2. Defeat of the Dragon

Shattering and Repairing  
  
Chapter 2  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok. First of all I GOT TO SAY GOMEN!!!!(Gomen means sorry.....)   
And thank you Sunruner! You got me off my lazy carcass!!! THANKYOU!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAH!!!!!" Sheba screamed.  
  
They arrived at the Mars lighthouse and Cruel Dragon used 'Cruel Ruin.' (I HATE THAT DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN ATTACK!!!!!) Sheba, who was already weak by a few other attacks, laid unmoving on the ground.  
  
Mia crossed her eyebrows in concern, she stepped one step forward before a hand clasped her arm firmly. She looked back to see Isaac's sapphire eyes warn her. She sighed, the battle plan was strict. They were to fight four by four. Just then, Piers (or Picard. OK people review and tell me which name to use.) fell. Brother and sister, Jenna and Felix attacked.  
  
Slowly Jenna fell too. Isaac's mouth tightened. Felix summoned a Daedalus and missiles launched from behind him. Enraged at the missiles The now one- headed dragon summoned another Cruel Ruin. Exhausted, Felix fell to the ground.  
  
That was the signal, the others wasted no time to charge forward. Ivan was first to fall, but he was quick enough to summon a Thor first. He had put four of his djinns to standby mode and was able to summon quickly. Mia wasn't allowed to put her djinns to standby, she was to heal the group. She has been slightly irritated by this. But her patient face did not show it.  
  
Garet summoned a Meteor and attacked once before falling onto the ground. They had to switch. Deciding to switch Ivan first, they switched Ivan to Piers. Mia was slightly distracted as Isaac revived the Lemurian.  
  
!!!### Flashback ###!!!  
  
"OI!!!!! LOOK!!!" Sheba grinned. Being the youngest of the group she was often as hotheaded as Jenna and twice as curious.  
  
Mia and Jenna were talking about their travels. Despite their original elements they were becoming fast friends.  
  
Felix was outraged. He was often a loner, still thinking he betrayed everyone. Isaac and Ivan had poured sake over his head. Being the oldest (besides from Piers) Felix held the strongest weapon. The Sol Blade. (Ok. I know this isn't always true, but I equip the best stuff to Felix anyways shrugz) Which meant a lot of running exercise for both of them.  
  
Now not all wrong were the old, wise mages. The Lemurian sighed and shook his head. Garet was glancing at Jenna and Mia, seeming very confused. They were suppose to be discussing maps. How they had shrunken, and the causes and effects of the loss of alchemy. Piers clutched his forehead, this was going nowhere. The fire adept was not a good choice to be discussing anything with.  
  
"I SAID LOOK!!!!" Sheba yelled. Still no one paid attention to her.  
  
'Nothing else to do.' Piers shrugged and went to Sheba. She grinned. "Being the first one coming I'll give you and early uh.....or late birthday present!" Sheba said and her hands, which were behind her back, came out. It was a Mercury djinn!  
  
Piers showed an amused expression. But he was already quite all right. All he needed was one for djinn to become another stage of a Mercury adept. He was a captain at the current moment.  
  
Mia's eyes was suddenly caught at the doorway of the inn. They had explored the Mars lighthouse fully and got all the equipment, they were sure. But due to Hamma's earlier foresaw future they had decided to rest themselves at the Prox inn and light the aerie tomorrow, when they were rested and ready.  
  
She saw the Lemurian scuffle the wind adept's blonde hair. Sheba bear hugged the Lemurian in an adoring way. Surely, he was a kind man?  
  
Mia smiled lightly at the thought. She hasn't ever seen another water adept before. Except Alex.  
  
Piers looked at the little Mercury djinn. It's yellow, golden orbs looked at him. He was curious to know what the next level of a Lemurian adept was. What was after a captain? (P.S. It's an admiral.) But as he walked back to his table he felt being watched.  
  
He flipped his head to the gaze. His eyebrows knitted slightly in a cautious and alert way. When he saw Mia, his face relaxed, realizing there was no danger.  
  
Mia's breath was caught at her throat. The intensity of Piers studying gaze was..... well........ intense. He smiled lightly and walked to Mia, who had no idea why she was feeling slightly strange in her stomach.  
  
"Here." Piers said kindly and held out the Mercury djinn. The inn went quiet and stared at the couple (and Jenna) suddenly. Mia stared at the djinn, why was everyone suddenly listening?  
  
Garet leapt forward and put himself between Piers and Mia. "I thought we were discussing the effects of Alchemy?" Garet said in a tense voice.  
  
Piers nodded. 'He didn't even notice I was gone. Geesh.' He thought.  
  
Mia looked at the golden orbs of the djinn. It had a curious and cute look. It's pink tail was wagging and it started nuzzling Mia.  
  
"Aw!!!! It's so cute!!!" Jenna squealed happily petting the djinn's head. Mia smiled gently, "Excuse me for a moment Jenna." She said.  
  
She walked to the table of the two boys.  
  
Garet smiled in a, somehow, boastful way. And Piers had a friendly and welcoming look on his face. His golden eyes, enchanting.  
  
"Here Piers, your djinn."" She said politely holding out the djinn.  
  
Garet fell off his chair.  
  
Piers laughed slightly. "It's okay. You were running out of a djinn short anyways. Now we are equal." He said. "Besides-" He said looking at the djinn, which was nuzzling Mia's neck. "It seems to like you."  
  
Gently, Mia pulled off the djinn that was clinging onto her neck. "Here." She offered again.  
  
Sighing, Piers clasped Mia's finger and pushed the djinn back to her. Mia blushed slightly at the contact. "I said I don't want it." He said.  
  
Mia was about to say something when Jenna intervened, "AWWWW!!!!! HOW CUTE!!!!!" She squealed. The djinn, Piers and Mia looked to her blankly. They were holding hands and the djinn looked like adorable child in a quick flash. "You guys look like a family!" Sheba said happily.  
  
Mia's flush became apparent. Piers seemed as normal as ever and the djinn..... just..... stared.  
  
"WHAT?!" Garet complained, he finally got off the floor. His muscles and fat created some difficulties..... His rage was apparent on his face, "They do NOT look like a family!" He snapped.  
  
Any normal girl would have cried at his harshness. But then again, Jenna was different.. "Yes, actually they DO." She fired back. Isaac sighed, he was going to have to be the middle man again.  
  
The others went to bed hours later, where the two fire adepts were still yelling and Isaac was still........ trying to negotiate.  
  
Mia rolled over on the bed. The new Mercury djinn's eyes were dropping. They were golden..... just like a certain Lemurian, and a certain warmth of same self's hands.....  
  
!!!###End of Flashback###!!!  
  
"MIA! DUCK!" A voice snapped.  
  
"Huh? Wh.....AAAH!!!"  
  
Piers flew to Mia, forcing her head to the ground. Covering her back. A blast still skimmed through Pier's back.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF HYDROS!!" Piers cursed.  
  
"Diamond Berge!!!" Piers yelled. (Do I need to explain how it looks like?) A chunk of ice appeared from the sky, landed on the dragon and Piers leapt forward, slashing viciously. Chunks flew everywhere.  
  
"I'm changing Garet!" Piers yelled as he leapt back. Isaac nodded wearily, using another Odyssey.  
  
Then, Felix took the place of Garet. Isaac summoned a revive, he was running out of psynergy.  
  
"GAH! GODAMMIT!!!!!" Felix yelled angrily as he woke up. He summoned the djinn, Meld. "LET'S GO PIERS!" He commanded.  
  
They both jumped and attacked the neck. Felix from the left and Piers from the right. They acted like a scissor, and the dragon's head swayed considerably, then a big explosion knocked the winds out of the two warriors and threw them backwards.  
  
"Ugh." Felix said weakly. Just then, the cursed Daedalus missile FINALLY arrived. (This attack isn't that bad. It helped me win Cruel Dragon! . Though, at first I thought it stinked because it caused so little damage, but a missile appears after a few turns.) "A little too late!" Felix cursed at the missile.  
  
Piers moved his neck a bit. "It's over. It's over." Piers sighed.  
  
Isaac swung his sword to the ground and panted. Mia healed and refreshed everyone again. Grabbing a psynergy crystal, Felix revived everyone.  
  
(YADDY YADDA)  
  
(3 years later.)  
  
Mia gasped at the beauty of the newly created Vale. It was truly........  
  
"And I'm leaving this new village to my son- Garet!" Garet's father said proudly. Garet's grandpa had resigned and decided to travel the rest of his days with his wife.  
  
After the battle with who turned out to be Felix and Jenna's parents and Isaac's father. Everyone settled to their own ways. Ivan went to study further in Lama temple with Hamma. Sheba stayed in Vale, helping Isaac, Jenna, Felix and Garet. Piers returned to Lemuria. And as for Mia, she went back to Imil.  
  
.Garet smiled and bowed. When he saw Mia he leapt down from his stage and ran to her. "Hiya Mia!" he said happily.  
  
Mia returned a polite smile. "Hello Mayor of Vale." She said with a tone of mock politeness.  
  
Garet grinned, his coal eyes burning into Mia. Which scared Mia a little bit. His eyes showed something scary.....  
  
"Piers! Ol' buddy!" Jenna said welcomingly. Putting her arms around his shoulder in a friendly way. Isaac ran forward, he understood why Jenna did that, and started introducing New Vale.  
  
Garet stared at Piers. Not friendlily (omg! That's a word!) or hatefully. Just.....Stared.  
  
Mia felt her stomach flutter. Piers was as capturing as ever.  
  
Just then, feeling a prickle Piers swung his head towards the staring source. When he saw Mia he smiled jokingly. "You are getting prettier every time I see you." He mouthed.  
  
Mia smiled, a slight blush crept up her cheeks. 'Thank God no one noticed.' She thought.  
  
She thought.  
  
A certain mayor noticed.  
  
And the certain mayor wasn't so happy.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OOH! Thatz all 4 now!!! Buhbyez! RR PPLZ!!!! 


	3. Ritual

Shattering and Repairing  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I updated! is this fasot enough? kehehe!!! AND THIS IS THE LAST WARNING!!!!! GARET FANS- TURN BACK NOW!!!!! FLAMES FOR HIS ACTIONZ WILL NOT B ALLOWED!!!!! Thank you.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Garet fumed silently. Normally he would have been happy surrounded by woman, but no, not this time.  
  
It has been three months since Garet became the mayor. It wasn't as fun as he thought, and he still remembered Mia's blush. Piers and Mia had to leave Vale soon after. But there was a problem in Lunpa so the three of them decided to check it out.  
  
'I don't get it! I tried so hard! What doesn't that woman get?!!!!' Garet thought angrily.  
  
He brushed aside the ladies, Mia and Piers were preparing for a 'mercury healing' ritual. Apparently they couldn't be disturbed during this period. They were preparing a ritual to flush down this 'potion' thing into the Lunpa air, which was causing diseases. A whole flock of diseases, contaminating the village.  
  
And he had to stay in a room. Full of stupid girls. Each of them, conning him to them. He growled at them, threw tantrums and glared at them. His mind only wanted one woman. Mia.  
  
As a mayor, he grew to get accustomed to get the things he wanted.  
  
"Mia!!" Garet shouted anxiously. Piers stumbled to the room, his arms around Mia's shoulder. Mia's feet was still on the ground, her eyes closed, her body hanging from the shoulder. Mia panted slightly out of exhaustion. Piers glanced down to her face worriedly as well.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER??!?!?!?!!?!!?!?" Garet roared.  
  
Piers glared angrily at Garet, "The ritual took a lot out of us!!!!" He growled angrily.  
  
"A LOT?!?!?!?! WHAT ABOUT MIA?!?!?!!?!" Garet yelled. He would thump that sneering Lemurian, he would.  
  
"I'm fine!" Mia said irritated slightly. Still, her voice was soft.  
  
Garet breathed in relief. "Here, let me help you." Garet offered kindly, extending his arms.  
  
Mia sighed. "No." she breathed softly. Her blue eyes closed again, she was too tired to be switching time and time again, to get to the same place.  
  
"Move." Piers commanded. His tone and eyes were serious.  
  
Garet glared at the Lemurian. But stepped aside. Mia was HIS.  
  
Whether she liked it or not.  
  
&!!!# That night. #!!!&  
  
Mia was still weak, so was Piers. They ate some dinner and went back to the cave. The many holes provided room.  
  
(You guys know which cave I'm talking about? The one that Hammet was stashed into? To get in there you need 'cloak'..... that one???)  
  
The more Garet thought about it, the madder he grew. That stinking fish was stealing Mia away! And she doesn't even realize it! It didn't matter, tonight Garet would prove his love to Mia. He would prove it. And she'll know, after all, all those girls wanted him. Mia would too. All it need was time.....  
  
But maybe, to get her to KNOW she needed..... a little push.  
  
Silently, Garet crept to Mia's room. She was asleep. Good, but even if she woke up, she wouldn't be a match for him. He would force her, and no one would stop him.  
  
Garet carefully caressed Mia's face. Her smooth skin was nice to feel.  
  
Mia stirred. Garet stabled his lips on hers, exactly the moment she groaned. (You know when you wake up, you groan right?)  
  
Taking this the wrong way Garet pushed her onto the bed. 'What.....' Mia thought in shock, her head was pounding. But fear started waking her systems.  
  
Garet's eyes glowed with the strange look again. The one that Mia received when she arrived at Vale. The one that frightened Mia. It was lust. Pure, insane lust.  
  
Mia screamed.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Piers woke up immediately. He needed to get to Mia right away! He scrambled to his door. But a thought stopped him, why? Why would he want to go to her? 'Besides,' He thought as he grumbled back to his bed. 'it was probably my imagination, and that fire brute wouldn't skip a chance to become the hero.' He thought lazily.  
  
Little did he know that, that 'fire brute' WAS the problem.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OK PEOPLE!!!!! IMPORTANT MOMENTS!!!!! WHO WANTS PIERS TO SAVE HER?!!?!!?!?!  
  
Well actually. In the end it's Piers/Mia. (Or Picard. PEOPLE!!!!! VOTE!!!!! WHICH NAME??!!??!?!)  
  
If Piers doesn't save her then the story will STILL be a Piers/Mia. It would be a story on healing Mia's heart. Strange, I read a fic like that and it gave me the inspiration to write this fic. SO VOTE PEOPLE!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Rescue and Regret

Shattering and Repairing  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ok..... people..... from now on Piers will be called Piers..... sorry Picard fans........but just look at the reviews and you'll know why. So..... Piers is saving Mia..... yup..... awright! Let's get started!  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!!#$%&)(&%$#!#$%&()  
  
Mia choked as Garet put a hand over mouth to muffle her scream.  
  
"Mia!" He scowled. As through she was being a very bad dog.  
  
Mia closed her eyes. 'Frost' She thought, trying to sooth her panic.  
  
Garet growled at his now, frozen hand he summoned a quick fire psynergy. Which thawed his hands. And continued.  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!  
  
Piers rolled over to his side. 'Did I just hear another scream?! Oh for Hydros Sake!' He thought grudgingly.  
  
)(&%$#!!#$%&())(&%$#!  
  
Mia's tears cascaded off her cheeks. She sobbed.  
  
!#$%&()(&%$#!)(&%$#!)(&%$#!  
  
Piers sat up. This time he didn't hear a scream, but his sense of foreboding didn't let him sleep. 'Hurry!' His brain screamed.  
  
'To what?' but Piers knew.  
  
'IDIOT!!!!!! MOVE. YOUR. ASS!!!!!!' his conscience yelled.  
  
Piers blinked and hurried to Mia's room. His conscience never yelled at him. Piers was rather a righteous person.  
  
He slammed the door. His eyes met a horrendous sight. Garet was on top of Mia. Garet was on top of Mia!!!!! 'Thank God they still have their clothes on!'  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!??!?!" Piers yelled angrily. He was even surprised himself. After all, he has been angry for many times, for example during the time Akafabu stole his Lemurian Ship Orb. But he never swore, never felt such a heated anger.  
  
With an angry growl he rammed at Garet and punched Garet's face. Garet thudded to the ground and slowly got up. His coal eyes burning.  
  
"Piers?" Mia said in the tension.  
  
Piers raised his fist and bought it down to Garet's head, who blocked it. And knocked Piers on the face.  
  
Angrily, Piers got up quickly. His gentle gold eyes shimmering with anger. He leapt to Garet and gripped his shoulder pressing the weak point.  
  
Garet moaned and growled.  
  
Taking advantage at the moment of weakness, Piers rammed his knee up Garet's stomach and charged to the wall.  
  
Garet's body crushed between the wall and Piers knee to the stomach. He spat out blood to Pier's clothes.  
  
"DON'T."  
  
Piers smashed his elbow to the back of Garet's head, the brain area.  
  
"TOUCH."  
  
He then raised Garet by the collar and smashed an iron fist to Garet's face.  
  
"MIA."  
  
He raised his hands and chopped it down to Garet's neck.  
  
"EVER."  
  
Yanked his head by his hair and smushed his knee up Garet's face.  
  
"AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
He finished with a deadly blow, he let Garet stand up weakly and spun his leg to the left side of Garet's face. Making Garet fly to the right wall of the room, bits of rocks crumbled down with a crack at the wall.  
  
'Is that Piers?' Mia thought in horror. That monster wasn't the man..... wasn't the man who she thought was.....nice.....  
  
She ran up to Garet. "Garet?" She asked gently. Casting ply on him quickly.  
  
Piers gasped at the horror at what he just did. He nearly killed a man..... He looked at the room, it was completely torn down.  
  
He staggered to Mia. Who curled away from him in fear. "Mia....." he said softly.  
  
Her turquoise eyes lowered to Garet and casted ply again. Piers casted ply as well, his golden eyes looked sad and watery with regret, but not watery as in tears. He was back to his normal self. His kind self. But still, Mia flinched as Piers hand was at such a close proximity of hers. But they must heal Garet.  
  
'I won't forget this.' Piers thought.  
  
Garet was all right, but laid unmoving on the bed. Mia moved to another room. (the whole cave was abandoned okay?! I know it's not possible but just go along with it.)  
  
Piers looked at the cracked walls, the messed sheets on the ground, blood spatter on the ground. And as he looked to Mia in confusement and sadness she flinched.  
  
She flinched.  
  
Piers ran back up to his room.  
  
He will never forget about this.  
  
Never.  
  
This memory will haunt him forever.  
  
He just LOOKED at Mia.  
  
She flinched.  
  
She flinched.  
  
Never.  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!!#$R%TY&UI())(&%$#!  
  
Just a quick rescue. Hehe! Update if u review!!!! 


End file.
